


In These Moments

by ellebeedarling



Series: Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2017 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Garrus finds comfort and strength in stolen moments.





	In These Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninalanfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/gifts).



> A "treat" for ninalanfer for the Spectre-Requisitions Rare Pair Gift Exchange. I hope you enjoy!

The Reaper invasion turned out to be worse than Garrus had expected. Having listened to Shepard's warnings for years, he was prepared for the worst – or so he'd thought. Entire cities were razed in mere minutes, thousands dying by the second. It had been fifty thousand years since anyone had been able to imagine horror on this scale. Now no one needed to use their imagination. All they had to do was open their eyes.

 

The temptation to lay blame was strong. If the Council had only listened. If Shepard had tried harder. If _Garrus_ had tried harder to make his dad, the Primarch, the military believe that the threat was real. But blame seemed petty under the current circumstances. Survival was all that mattered now.

 

The end of the world had a way of reminding you of what you forgot to do, and Garrus wasn't exempt from regret. Too many times during his life he'd been too shy, too nervous, too focused on the next task, too buried in the pain of the past to really look around him and see what he was missing out on. His life had been a constant battle – for his father's approval, against the red tape that choked him, to gain a little ground in a war that threatened everything and everyone. What he longed for right now was some peace. An end to the fighting if only for an hour – just five minutes. It was too much to hope for a lifetime.

 

These days, peace – that solace he craved – was found in the most unlikely place. Garrus had never considered himself “a catch” though men and women alike had tried to convince him otherwise. He knew he was awkward – even for a turian – and that had kept him from taking chances in the past. Knowing that his chances were becoming fewer and farther between, however, he decided it was time to start seizing some of them.

 

On Menae, it had happened in stolen, quiet moments. They were rare and guilt inducing, but he and Victus weren't the only ones grabbing hold of what fleeting opportunities they were afforded. Always then it was hot and fast and rough, propelled by an aching lust that could never quite be satisfied. On Menae, it was more out of necessity – need for release and reprieve – than of anything born of affection.

 

On the Normandy, it was different. Minutes lingered into hours pressed against the warm body of a lover he'd come to admire and respect. In some ways Garrus wanted to emulate Adrien, in others he just wanted to offer the man a sanctuary from the storms that battered him constantly. The war was unrelenting, but in the quiet dark of the night cycle aboard the ship, they clung to each other, bodies moving in tandem toward a climax that brought them comfort as well as satisfaction.

 

And in these moments, the ship still and dim around them, their faces illuminated by the soft glow of the main battery, they whispered words of love, of devotion and promise, and of a hope for the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
